1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to receivers for rendering ambient signals in a communications system.
2. Background
Peer-to-peer networks are commonly used for connecting wireless devices via ad-hoc connections. These networks differ from the traditional client-server model where communications are usually with a central server. A peer-to-peer network has only equal peer devices that communicate directly with one another. Such networks are useful for many purposes. A peer-to-peer network may be used, for example, as a consumer electronic wire replacement system for short range or indoor applications. These networks are sometimes referred to as Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPAN) and are useful for efficiently transferring video, audio, voice, text, and other media between wireless devices over a short distance. By way of example, a digital audio player may be used to stream audio to a headset. As another example, a cell phone may establish a connection with a headset to allow hands-free operation by the user.
Headsets that provide hands-free conversational services and/or audio playback capability are becoming of great interest for short range communications. These headsets generally provide good insulation from ambient condition to maintain audio quality. As a result, a user is typically required to remove the headset to engage in face-to-face conversation with a person or hear a broadcast from a different speaker device. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved receiver that better enables a user of a headset to interact with ambient sound source.